What Binds Us
by Kyndred
Summary: Seimei has paid the ultimate price to save Masahiro from his selfless choice. Unfortunately, Touda has awakened without any memory. A whim sends the master of flame back to the mortal realm after years of absence, bringing him face to face with Abe no Masahiro, the young prodigy who is said to be even stronger than Abe no Seimei was in his prime. (Guren/Masahiro)


**Author's Note: **

Dear Readers,

Although I adore this series and the lore behind it, I have only seen the anime for it and read the few available translated manga chapters. Thus, please excuse any inaccuracies between this story and the light novels/manga. After seeing the last episode, this idea would not leave me in peace so I finally sat down to get in on paper before it disappeared. I planned to make this a chapter story. If you guys like the idea and want me to continue, then I definitely will :D

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**What Binds Us**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Time passed slowly for a spirit being.

When they are not summoned by their masters, they reside in a realm between the living and the dead called the Inbetween, enjoying a stillness that mortals would find uncomfortable. It is in this silence that a Shikigami can recharge its strength and find the will to keep moving forward through eternity. Here, time heals all wounds.

At least, that's what Touda told himself.

Seimei, the master who gave him life, was now gone. His absence left a void so deep that Touda did not believe anything could ever fill it. Had he died in battle against evil or naturally of old age, perhaps he could have accepted things as they were. But, he died before his time. He sacrificed everything to save his young grandson - his supposed heir. According to the others, the gates to the Underworld were in danger of being opened. Seimei's grandson fell while trying to prevent this from happening, and Seimei used the Life Transfer spell to trade places with him. Kochin said that he didn't remember this because he'd been gravely injured. No matter. It was painful enough to hear it from someone else. He'd rather not have any first hand memories of the events.

_I'm better off forgetting..._

Today, like every other endless day, he watched the energy of the Inbetween ebb and flow. Its restless pace somehow reminded him of Seiryu and the way his eyes had looked when Touda announced that he was stepping down as one of the Shinsho. What was the point in staying when his creator was gone? Was his only option remaining in the mortal realm and serving Seimei's grandson, the child who stole his master from him? No, he could not so easily obey him. He couldn't even imagine accepting him. So, he simply left, hoping that eventually he would fade away and rejoin the cycle of energy and life. At first, the others visited, but as time went on they no longer came to see him. Not that it mattered. Things were better this way.

At least, that's what Touda told himself.

For a while, he slept, hoping never to wake up. But, when he did, he felt the stirrings of curiosity. How was it that he was still alive when Seimei was no more? How was it that he hadn't faded away despite the fact that he rejected his existence as a Shinsho? Curious. Curious, indeed. In fact, so curious that one day he decided to pay a visit to the mortal realm once more. The last thing he expected was to see the world almost unchanged. In the Inbetween, he'd lost track of time. How many mortal years had passed? Ten? Twenty? Did it matter? Without Seimei, the world lost its meaning.

For a time, he allowed himself to wander his old haunts. The Imperial Palace looked as it always had - fresh, colorful, and lonely. He spent many hours floating through hallways and gardens, unseen and unheard. At last, the time came when he could deny his curiosity no longer. Though he still felt conflicted about doing so, he phased to his master's old chambers. Upon seeing the interior, he flinched. All the instruments were still there, the journals, the sutras, and even the print paintings. It looked as though his master hadn't left at all. He sat very still in the center of the room for a while, allowing himself to mourn Seimei one last time. After this, he decided, he would never return here. This place held too much memory for him. Too much sadness.

_It's time to put this behind me..._

But, it seemed that fate thought otherwise. Just as he prepared to fade back to the Inbetween, the sliding door opened and a young man in black onmyoji robes entered. At first, Touda's heart seemed to stop. Seimei? No...no, of course not. The young man closed the door behind him and sighed wearily. He turned around and stopped cold in his tracks. His face seemed to lose a few shades of color. No. This wasn't Seimei. His eyes were different. Not red, but golden brown. His hair, though tied formally in a style similar to Seimei's, was a much lighter shade. On reflex, the onmyoji reached into his robes and pulled out a sutra, holding it in front of him defensively. Touda's breath suddenly caught. Before he could stop himself, a word tumbled from his lips - a name:

"Masahiro..."

Those few syllables hung between them for an unknown length of time. Eventually, the young man lowered his sutra and pressed his fingers against his temple. He blinked. Once. Twice. When that did not have the desired effect, he finally dared to speak.

"Guren..." he murmured. Touda didn't understand. Why was this boy using the name only Seimei had ever uttered?

"Seimei's grandson," he concluded with some distaste. Masahiro bit his bottom lip, as though he wanted to say something but stopped himself. "You've changed." The boy seemed to visibly relax. He stepped to a table covered in scrolls, parchment, and inks, sifting through some documents.

"We all have. It's been some time, Guren. What are you doing here?" Touda's eyes narrowed; he didn't fail to notice that Masahiro's hands shook almost imperceptibly.

"I came to..." Touda paused. What should he say? That he returned because of sentiment? Somehow, saying that felt wrong, so he left the sentence hanging. Instead, he tried to change the subject. "Why do you address me by that name? Only Seimei was to call me that." The boy's movements stilled. He looked up, affording Touda a glimpse of brown eyes softened by a deep-seated sadness.

"I'm sorry, Touda. Grandfather once told me that I could use that name."

"But, Seimei is gone now." An awkward silence. "How much time has passed?"

"Seven years," Masahiro replied. "Honestly, I didn't think you would come back..." Something irritated Touda about this young man. Was it left over anger? Did he still blame him for Seimei's death? He turned his back to him as though dismissing him.

"Neither did I. There is nothing for me here." A sharp crashing sound made him whirl back around. Masahiro had dropped one of the ink bottles from his desk. He looked deathly pale. Suddenly, the air hummed with power. With a sound that resembled the gentle ringing of wind chimes, three figures appeared around the young onmyoji.

"Masahiro," Seiryu called out as he stepped out from the Inbetween. "Are you alright?" Beside him, Kochin and Rikugo looked just as concerned. The expressions they showed gave Touda pause.

"We sensed a disturbance," Rikugo revealed.

"You transferred that curse to yourself too soon, Masahiro," Kochin admonished. The young man simply shook his head and pointed towards Touda. All three Shinsho caught sight of him at the same time, but Seiryu was the first to react. Immediately, he jumped in front of Masahiro, manifesting his scythe in a flash of azure.

"Touda," he snarled. "What are you doing here? Have you come to let me kill you at last?" The god of flame kept his expression neutral, refusing to let his rival get a rise out of him so easily.

"Wait, Seiryu," Masahiro intoned. Kochin put a hand on the lightning Shinsho's arm. Touda's brow furrowed.

"Ko," he murmured. "I didn't expect to see you here." Kochin looked as beautiful as he remembered. Strong, confident, graceful. Seeing her again sent a wave of nostalgia through him. As he examined each of his fellow Shinsho's faces, he admitted that he'd missed their company.

"State your business, Touda," the black-haired woman demanded coldly. The wave of distrust that all the figures in the room displayed confused him. Certainly, he hadn't expected to be welcomed with a celebration, but the emotions he sensed in his old companions bordered on enmity.

"It's no use talking to him, Kochin," Seiryu growled. At least one thing was normal - Touda thought. His rival hadn't changed a bit.

"Seiryu," Masahiro began.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself, traitor?"

"Seiryu!" the young man called, a little louder this time.

"If you've come to cause more grief, then I suggest you leave before I cut you down where -"

"Shoran!" The lightning god's eyes widened. His gaze flew to Masahiro. Touda couldn't blame him. The young man had just used the Shinsho's unique second name - the one that only Seimei had the right to voice. Gritting his teeth, Seiryu moved to the side. Masahiro gave him a wan and tired smile. "It's alright. I'm sure Touda has a very good reason for being here." He turned the look of kindness towards the god of flame. "Right, Touda?" Something flashed in his mind in response to that gentle smile.

_Mokkun..._

"You serve him now?" The question flew from Touda's mouth before he could filter it. Kochin frowned.

"He is Abe no Masahiro, heir to Abe no Seimei, and we are his Shinsho." For a moment, her stern glare softened. "You are still welcome among us, Touda, if your intentions are to protect Masahiro."

"Kochin!" Seiryu protested. "You can't be serious!" With a scowl, he pointed his weapon in Touda's direction. Immediately, Masahiro's smile turned into a stern glare. He stepped around his guardians and walked in front on Touda, stretching out his arms protectively.

"Please, everyone, give him a chance to speak." When the room lapsed into silence, Masahiro turned to face him once more. "Touda, please tell us why you're here. Although, I have a feeling that I already know."

_Mokkun_ - a soft voice whispered in his mind. Masahiro's eyes seemed to look straight into his soul. The sensation unnerved and irritated him.

"Guess, then," he challenged haughtily.

"You came so I would release you from your contract as a Shinsho, correct?" When Touda said nothing, Masahiro must have inferred that he'd guessed correctly. "In that case, give me a moment." The young man reached into the front of his robes and pulled out a long, blank piece of parchment. In the blink of an eye, Rikugo teleported to stand behind him. His hand settled on the onmyoji's shoulder.

"No," he said firmly. "In your condition, it would be suicide." Touda's eyes slid over the young man's body from his head to his feet. He had to admit that he didn't look well. He'd grown taller, but remained slight of build. His skin was pale and a sheen of sweat coated his brow. Was he ill? His suspicions were confirmed a moment later.

"It's alright...I can do this, at least..." He swayed on his feet.

_Mokkun_ - the whisper came again. Touda's body reacted before his mind did. His hand reached out to support Masahiro before he could lose his balance and fall backwards. Rikugo acted at the same time. Confused by his response, Touda withdrew his hand. The young man didn't seem to notice. Not knowing where else to look, he glanced at Kochin. She was the one being he could count on to be neutral.

"Touda, if that is truly your wish, then we will not stop you. However, Masahiro is in no shape to perform this ritual right now." The god of flame nodded curtly in understanding. The situation had somehow managed to work out in his favor. Originally, he hadn't come here expecting to be released. Yet, somehow, the gift had fallen into his lap. At the very least, he could go along with the flow for now.

"I will wait, then," he blurted out without preamble. "Until he's recovered." Masahiro nodded silently, but this time he didn't meet his gaze.

_Just until he recovers...and when he does, I will finally be free. The last thing I want is to be bound to this child..._

At least, that's what Touda told himself.

* * *

**OOOOO**

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
